Child of the Queens Court
by Loony69
Summary: What if someone decided that the plans to leave Baby Harry with those Muggles was not going to happen and took the boy to live a life full of love friends and training. what impact would that have on the magical world?
1. Chapter 1

Okay this story idea came to me when I was reading another story. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THE HARRY POTTER SEIRES. On a personal note I feel that if someone has started a story and left it for over a year untouched while starting more than 30 other stories then they abandoned the story and should be considered as such and adopted out. Anyways on to my story

First part of the story is done from part of the book done by JK Rowling and Again I DON'T OWN HER WORK...

What if Harry was removed from Privet drive as soon as Dumbledore left? What if he was taken to be raised by a group of people who not only love him but train him to complete his destiny with the power and backing of the queen of England herself and her personal Head Wizard? How would the wizarding world respond to finding out that their hero was dumped on a door step to magic hating muggles and that their hero was raised with knowledge of both worlds?

Chapter one

"You don't mean? you can't mean the people who live here?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore you can't. I've been watching them all day. You can't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!"

"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore ﬁrmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."

"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous a legend I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future there will be books written about Harry every child in our world will know his name!"

"Exactly," said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can't you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"

Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. "Is that where?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground." Dumbledore stated dismissively while placing the baby wrapped in a blanket in a basket placing a letter on top of him before leading Professor McGonagall away.

Auburn eyes watched the exchange pissed that his pack was all but destroyed angered that his cub had been taken without his consent waiting till the cub nappers left the area before moving to remove his cub. Sniffing at the sleeping baby ensuring it was his cub he also smelt the taint of dark magic along his still bleeding head. He would have his human check his cub out to ensure the cub had no lasting effects of the dark magic.

As he moved to pick up the basket he heard footsteps behind him turning fast ready to tear apart the intruder. He saw the woman having a cloak over her face blocking out her features from all around. Not that there was anyone around but the two of them. Her scent recognizable to him even if they never got close to one another while he was in this form before.

"Easy there I want what is best for your cub as well. We both know Dumbledore will have you thrown in to Azkaban or killed if you or your human is found with your cub. I will bring him to my aunt she will ensure you are able to see him and he remains away from Dumbledore." She said in a whisper

He growled low in his throat knowing she was right that filthy piece of shit Dumbledore plans to control his cub and will kill or throw anyone standing in his way in Azkaban like he plans to do to his mate.

"Please let me help both of you. Let me do what is safest for both you your mate and your cub." She said in a whispered plea.

He looked back at his cub and made his choice and picked the basket up before moving down the steps to her placing the basket at her feet he watched as she carefully moved to pick the basket up.

"I or my aunt or one of her people will be in contact with you in the next few days after we ensure it is safe for you. I promise." and with that she walked down the walk a little further before disappearing. The Wolf looked at the full moon and walked away killing a cat that was running from his hiding place under a car and across the yard before leaving the area.

The cloaked woman appeared next to a waterfall and placed the basket carefully on the ground quickly checking for any tracking charms. Finding one on the basket and one on the blanket the child was wrapped in she removed the blanket from the child placing him firmly in her cloak before throwing the blanket and basket in to the water and watched as it headed towards the waterfall. Leaving quickly she went to three other places before heading to her final destination with the child.

The cloaked woman appeared to the side of the Buckingham Palace carefully removing her hood she walked with the baby wrapped in the new blanket she wrapped him in after discarding the blanket he was wrapped in originally.

"Hello Luke it is good to see you again could you please tell aunt Elizabeth I am here to see her on a matter of most important to the safety of our world? She greeted the guard she recognized as one who used to play with her when she came to visit.

"Of course. Please wait in the chambers to the left. Does your burden need anything?" Luke asked as he noticed the open wound on the child's head.

"If Charles is available I would like the child examined as soon as possible."

"Of course madam." He hurried away while she walked with her bundle to the chambers. Waiting fifteen minutes was normal when visiting her aunt so when she was escorted to visit her aunt in less then five minutes she was quite shocked. After ensuring they were alone she smiled "Hello aunt Elizabeth I hope I am not catching you at a bad time."

"Of course not Minny we do our best to ensure we have time when you come to visit us. I was told you had some news of important to the safety of our world." Elizabeth said as she motioned for Minny to come closer and have a seat.

"Yes the terrorist that has been leading attacks all over Britten was defeated last night, however I fear that his servants are still running rapid and most likely many will be able to pay to stay on the lose with the way the magical ministry is. Add to the fact Dumbledore is determine to ensure all those murdering monsters get a second chance to be the upstanding citizens he thinks all those pureblood pigs are. So I am certain that most will escape justice." Minny said as she sat in the chair closest to Elizabeth.

"We see. If we could impose on you to ensure Charles has the names and identities of those who escape with their money our court will ensure they never hurt our people again. While it is good that the leader is down for the count there is no telling when one of his servants will step up to the plate so to speak." At Minny's nod she continued "We see you have a child with you as far a we are aware of you have not chosen motherhood for yourself since the passing of Jon please tell us the child's story."

Minny nodded pain still washes over her at the thought of Jon's passing him being killed in battle against the death eaters though it was Dumbledore that actually hit him with the spell that caused him to die in battle. It was claimed to be an accident but many had wondered about it. She pushed the pain down and focused on the leading reason she had come. "according to Dumbledore this child here is the one that caused the terrorist to fall though it is more likely that his parents had done something and Dumbledore is hiding it. Dumbledore is determine to ensure this child grows up with people who are out right disgusting and if I recall correctly they are magic hating muggles and would likely abuse the boy. I am hoping you could help me hide him from Dumbledore but still allow his legal guardians to see him. Dumbledore will throw them in to Azkaban if they try to keep the boy he is already working to ensure that the boys true guardian is convicted of murder for a crime he wouldn't be capable of committing. Since to harm his bonded godson the bond of magic would kill him the minute he moved to do so." Minny had tears in her eyes as she spoke of what she knew Dumbledore would claim.

Elizabeth looked thoughtful for a few minutes before nodding. "We see. Place the child in my arms please. What is his name?"

"His name is Harry Potter." Minny said as she placed him in her aunts arms.

"It has been ages since we have held a child so young. Young Harry Potter you will be treasured beyond your wildest dreams." Elizabeth smiled as she nodded to the guard to call the courts in at once. Once they were all assembled she stood with the aid of Charles who carefully made sure the child didn't stir or fall from the movement.

" **Let this be known to all of our court but not a word beyond it. I declare this child Harry Potter a child of the courts by our royal degree we place the safety and well being of this child in the entire courts hands."** queen Elizabeth declared before placing the boy in Charles arms. "Ensure he receives medical attention that is quite a nasty cut upon his head and would be most painful." Turning back to the rest of the court " **Do we have any volunteers to aid as parents to the young child?"**

A man that stood off to the right of the group moved and bowed before the queen. "Your Majesty I would like to volunteer myself as a father to the child."

"Thank you sir James we appreciate your volunteering to this task." Queen Elizabeth said with a nod.

A woman standing behind most members of the court stepped forward and bowed. "Please your Highness I would like to volunteer for the role as mother to our child of the courts."

"Thank you Lady Bellarose we appreciate your volunteering. We will arrange rooms for the boy and staff will be available to him while you both are busy with other duties in public you both will act as parents to young Harry.." Before she could say anymore Charles was back with the medical report. After handing the medical information over Charles said with a bow

"Your Majesty with your royal permission I would volunteer to fix the rooms up for the child's living quarters. I will personally ensure he is attended to during the night and well cared for while his new public parents are busy with their duties to the throne."

"Permission granted Sir Charles make sure both parents are shown to the child's new rooms and help them plan the other arrangements. The child will be in medical for a few hours make sure it is done. Dismissed. Oh and Charles if you could contact M for us and have a meeting set up immediately." Charles bowed and left leaving Minny and queen Elizabeth alone once again.

"You will not have to worry child the boy will be loved and cared for he will be trained to be ready for what the world throws at him when he is of school age for that school of yours. If Dumbledore tries to find him we will take care of it. We will have a couple members find the boys true magical guardians and get them to safety."

"That is all I ask aunt Elizabeth I must run before Dumbledore starts looking for me. I hope you have a pleasant day and thank you for everything aunt Elizabeth." Minny gave a bow before leaving.

Two hours later

"My apologies for the delay your Highness. How may the MI6 serve you?" M walked in with a bow.

"We have a few jobs for your agents to do for us. First off is have your magical agents find and bring Sirius Black to us. He is not to be harmed however his wand must be taken till we deem it safe for him to have it back. Be warned he maybe getting arrested for murder charges that are faked to ensure his imprisonment. If he is arrested get him out of there alive and as soon as possible. Next we want you to find magical children and their family's bring them to us. Again safe and unharmed. Next try to place an agent in Hogwarts the magical school within the next seven years long term till the child named Harry Potter leaves Hogwarts. The lead reason for the agent is to ensure that Harry Potter is protected from all dangers staff and students alike."

"Of course your Highness. It will be done. If I may take my leave I will ensure the best get started on that immediately"

"Dismissed"

So first chapter What do you think?

Love it? Hate it? Any suggestions let me know.

Till next time

Looney69


	2. Dumbledores search

Okay this story idea came to me when I was reading another story. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THE HARRY POTTER SEIRES. On a personal note I feel that if someone has started a story and left it for over a year untouched while starting more than 30 other stories then they abandoned the story and should be considered as such and adopted out. Anyways on to my story

First part of the story is done from part of the book done by JK Rowling and Again I DON'T OWN HER WORK...

What if Harry was removed from Privet drive as soon as Dumbledore left? What if he was taken to be raised by a group of people who not only love him but train him to complete his destiny with the power and backing of the queen of England herself and her personal Head Wizard? How would the wizarding world respond to finding out that their hero was dumped on a door step to magic hating muggles and that their hero was raised with knowledge of both worlds?

Chapter two

November 2nd

Minerva McGonagall walked calmly into the great hall for breakfast at 7.15 taking notice that the headmaster was already seated and watching the students as they came in some talking some looking like they rather be sleeping. After the news of the fall of the he who must not be named many took to celebrating and staying up well past curfew. As the owls flew in with mail for them Minerva noticed as she removed the paper from the owl in front of her that Albus had received an letter as well as the paper. She calmly opened her paper as she carefully watched Albus's reaction to the letter. Noticing he paled before standing and leaving extremely fast she knew it was not good news to Albus.

Albus opened his letter from Abergal Fig who lived down the road from the relatives of Harry Potter.

 _Albus,_

 _I had my cat mister tibals watching the house as you instructed me to do on the night you brought Harry Potter to his family. He didn't come home the next morning and I went to see if I could find out anything. Mister tibals was killed by a dog of some kind on the Dursleys lawn. I also have not seen or heard anything about them having a new baby of any kind. The basket was gone but I sent miss tiger in to the house to search for the baby there is no trace of the child beyond the boy they have already._

 _I await your instructions_

 _Abergal_

'This can not be good.' was the only thought Albus had as he stood up and quickly left to the office to use the floo to get out of Hogwarts before he used his trackers that he placed on the basket and blanket of the child. Finding the basket pieces being used by beavers to make a dam he started to sweat locating the baby blanket amongst some rocks below a waterfall he started to really worry casting a spell to see if he can find a human around the area with the spell coming up negative he went to the Dursleys to see if he could retrieve any information from them.

Sirius Black had finally found Peter in the muggle world. Cornering the rat proved to be a bit more difficult then he thought it would be. When the alley they were standing in was suddenly full of armed people pointing their guns and wands at Peter and himself both being told to drop the wands or die, Sirius dropped his wand and got down as told to do. Peter tried to fight by casting a killing curse at one of the men only to have the man step aside and dodge the attack and fire the gun hitting Peter in the wand arm causing him to drop his wand. Peter bent down and pulled a knife going after the muggles only to have a bullet go through his other arm and a boot kicking him in the chest knocking him out.

Sirius watched the scene before him from the ground after Peter was taken out and placed in cuffs one of the magical armed members picked up his wand and then picked up Peters wand placing both wands in his pocket before offering Sirius his hand to help him up. "I apoligise for forcing you to the ground as well Mr. Black but I felt it would be better to have you out of the way of bullets to ensure no accidents happened."

Sirius nodded his understanding before saying "Peter he is an unregistered amagus he can turn in to a rat."

"Don't worry Mr. Black those cuffs will not allow him to use any kind of magic. You can call me John Carter. Come I have orders to ensure you come with us to safety." John said as he led Sirius to a black car.

"Please I need to find my godson he was taken after his parents were killed I need to find him." Sirius said while climbing in the car.

"Don't worry Mr. Black I am sure that Harry is safe." John said making sure Sirius knew that he knew who his godson was even if Sirius hadn't said the boys name.

Albus was really worried none of the Dursleys had any memories of the boy so someone or something removed the boy before they woke up that morning. Fear gripped his heart as he remembered that Abergals cat was killed by a dog of some kind. He quickly shook the fear away if a dog had gotten the boy not only would there be a bloody trail around the area they would have also found the body. But also the blanket and basket were removed and taken to a river area over one hundred mills from the Dursley residents so it was safe to say the child wasn't killed by a dog or some other type of animal in the area. Albus decided to go check on the wolf that Potter cared for. If he had the boy there would be a silver rope curse hitting him and an date with a demitor for daring to think he could be allowed to care for the child.

Arriving at Lupins home that Potter had given him when they first got out of Hogwarts he scanned the area for magical signatures only finding one made him worry more. It seems it wasn't Lupin that took the child. Deciding to check on Black he saw from a distance Black was on the ground and armed muggles were bringing down Peter. 'I will have to ensure I get Peter out of the muggles hands soon. It won't be good if Peter isn't able to help revive Voldemort when the time is right.' Leaving the scene thinking that Black was killed before hand by Peter or the muggles.

Arriving back at Hogwarts Albus knew he needed help. So he summoned Minerva McGonagall up to help with the search of the Potter heir.

Buckingham Palace

Charlies was sitting at a table with some other wizards of the courts and the parents of the child of the courts discussing how to best ensure the child had all he needed without neglecting to train the boy as soon as he is old enough.

"when he hits around five it would be good to start training him in the basics of magic and protecting himself. When he turns seven he should start training with weapons to get him ready for when the time comes. " Martin Zebain a battle mage wizard suggested as he tested the child's magical levels while the boy was eating a bowl of apple slices.

" I agree it would be best to start training him with weapons at seven, however the boys magical abilities are stronger then a normal child he will be powerful and the sooner he starts learning the basics of controlling his magic the better and safer for all. I am not saying starting the heavy training now I am saying just light basics of controlling it. Teaching him to bring a toy to himself or focusing his magic in some way will prevent magical outbursts when he is upset or scared." Margret a magical healer suggested.

"I agree it would be safer that way we can place him with the other children that lives here without worrying if one of the other kids upsets him that they would get blasted across the room." Charles said while remembering the hole in the wall from his sisters first magical outburst when his dad scared her with a Halloween mask.

James and Bellarose nodded in agreement as they understood that it was safer to have him trained and knowing how to use the magic while being loved and cared for. While keeping him happy and loved without the training would be ideal for non magical children it was a dangerous idea for a magical child to grow with out being trained in the basics of controlling ones magic.

Sirius was a nervous wreak by the time they arrived at the palace. Being checked for weapons of any kind made him even more nervous. He was then brought to a large room where he was told to relax and freshen up before his meeting with the queen herself.

Remus had seen Dumbledore appear outside his home but before he had a chance to go open the door Dumbledore left. Remus remembered everything that had happened that night on the full moon. He realized that Dumbledore was checking for Harry and that Minerva McGonagall was right Dumbledore would have differently killed him for having his cub. A sharp knock on the door caused him to drop his teacup as he hadn't heard anyone approach.

Opening the door he found himself facing two men in black suits muggle style however he could tell they were both wizards. "Mr. Lupin? My name is Michael this is James. We were requested to bring you to her majesty in Buckingham palace concerning your cub Harry Potter."

"Alright please allow me to get in something more suitable to wear please come in." Remus said after swallowing a few times to get his voice to work. Allowing the men in to his home he quickly went and changed in to his best suit that Lilly had bought him for his birthday last year. He was soon being escorted in to a black car. After being asked for his wand Remus handed it over understanding that he couldn't be armed in the presents of the queen.

Remus was led to a very plush looking room and told to relax while they informed her majesty of him being ready. Looking around he noticed the the room had no windows but, had three doors. Inhaling he knew that Sirius was somewhere within the palace. Thanking whatever gods that were watching over them that Sirius was safe as well. He was startled out of his thoughts when a door to the left opened and a guard led Sirius in to the room.

"Remus! I am so glad your here as well. I am so sorry! Dumbledore convened James and Lilly to change secret keepers to Peter without telling anyone. Peter that rat was the spy." Sirius said in a rush.

"Calm down Sirius. Even though Dumbledore didn't let me know about the switch James did. He used the journal to tell me. I figured out that Peter was the spy. However I KNOW Dumbledore set you up to be framed and imprisoned he set Lilly and James up to die." Remus said while giving Sirius a loving hug.

"What do you mean? Dumbledore set me up to be framed?" Sirius said in a panic.

"Shh. Dumbledore told the ministry the day after Lilly and James died that you were their secret keeper. The wizarding world has a warrant out for your arrest. Dumbledore sealed the Potters will and all documents that have the Potter signature or coat of arms. Dumbledore wants control of Harry for some reason and he will stop at nothing to get control of him including kill anyone who stands in his way. He had planned for Harry to be put with Lilly's magic hating sister. However between moony and another he was removed from the muggles doorstep within ten minutes for being dropped off." Remus said while sitting next to Sirius and went to say more but was interrupted by the guard

"Her Majesty is ready for the two of you. If you could follow me please."

 **Three days later**

Dumbledore was pissed he was looking everywhere for the Potter child and could not find any trace of him. Add to the fact that both Black and Lupin vanished without a trace made him ill at ease. The tracking charms he place on Peter when he was arrested by the muggles was removed and he could find no trace of Peter as well. He had enlisted the help of Minerva and Mad eye to help find them. Minerva to help find where baby Harry was taken and Mad eye to find Black and Lupin. All their efforts gave no results other then the fact that Lupin and Black have not been back to their homes. Albus was eating breakfast when an owl flew down dropped a letter in to his eggs. 'Stupid owl' he thought while picking the letter out and vanishing the remains of his breakfast before heading to his office to read the letter before thinking of other ways to track the brat.

Opening the letter he nearly dropped it in shock.

 _ **Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**_

 _ **Quit looking for the child or your dead's will be known to the entire wizarding world. He is safe and will be well cared for. This is your only warning. BACK OFF BEFORE WE PUT YOUR DURTY LAUNDRY OUT FOR ALL TO SEE.**_

 _ **YOURS TRUELY**_

 _ **JAMES AND BELLAROSE**_

 **SO THIS CHAPTER IS UP LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. REVIEW AND I AM MORE LIKELY TO UPDATE FASTER...**


	3. The Prophet

Thank you for all the great reviews I would like to reply to some before we get on to the story.

**Happy eva:** I plan to update as much as my free time will allow me.

 **Marksteelejr:** Thank you for such a great idea. I will defiantly be using it and making sure I quote who gave me such a great idea. Thank you again.

 **Soulless Huntress:** Yes I think a story like that would be cool. Let me know if you start to write it like you have been thinking about.

 **Tiddywink:** actually John Carter may have the same name in Terminator however I am using the name from a book series I read when I was a kid The Boxcar children . Agent John Carter is introduced in book number 4 Mystery Ranch he shows up in a few different books from the Boxcar children series. It is how I came up with the name.

 **Inubitch:** thank you for the idea to use *** as a scene shift

 **Arnold DeVillena:** Depends on which James you are referring to. The one raising Harry as his father figure the answer is no. However the one that showed up at Remus door yes though there will not be many area's where 007 shows up but once in a while he will.

 **All others thank you for the nice comments and sorry about the really bad spelling and grammar spell check on my computer seems to suck. being mute has some disadvantages when trying to figure out how something sounds when you have no one to repeat the word to you. For those who asked yes Minny is Professor McGonagall.**

Now on to the next chapter.

Okay this story idea came to me when I was reading another story. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THE HARRY POTTER SEIRES. On a personal note I feel that if someone has started a story and left it for over a year untouched while starting more than 30 other stories then they abandoned the story and should be considered as such and adopted out. Anyways on to my story

First part of the story is done from part of the book done by JK Rowling and Again I DON'T OWN HER WORK...

What if Harry was removed from Privet drive as soon as Dumbledore left? What if he was taken to be raised by a group of people who not only love him but train him to complete his destiny with the power and backing of the queen of England herself and her personal Head Wizard? How would the wizarding world respond to finding out that their hero was dumped on a door step to magic hating muggles and that their hero was raised with knowledge of both worlds?

Chapter 3

Dan Granger was a nervous wreak what started out as a simple dad and daughter day with his two year old little girl quickly turned in to a nightmare.

They had just left the bank and walked in to a war zone there was members of the armed forces and some higher ranked armed people dressed in black business suits all holding different styles of guns. Before Dan had a chance to carefully lead his daughter back in to the bank, she was flying through the air and in to the arms of a masked man with long blond hair. Her cry's of fear froze Dan in his place. The man held what Dan could only describe as a stick with a metal handle to his daughters head yelling at the top of his lungs "Alright you filthy muggles drop to the ground or I blow the brats head off."

Dan could only stand and watch helplessly as his baby girl started to cry and the blond man holding her started to shake. His long hair standing straight up as if he was struck by lighting. Suddenly he fell back and she fell to the ground feet first a sicking crack was heard as she landed and started to scream even louder then before strong waves were vibrating out of her windows were shattering as she continued to scream in pain. A orange colored laser suddenly hit her in the chest and she passed out.

A handful of the armed forces and a few of the ones wearing suits ran forward. One of the ones in a suit carefully picked her up the other somehow quickly wrapping her ankle with a strong bandage. The one caring her walked towards Dan. While the armed forces members were checking on the masked blond man.

Dan vaguely noticed off to the side a blond woman stood being held by two members of the armed forces she was cuffed and looked to be yelling but there was no sound coming from her mouth. Another man in a suit held a blond child looking to be a little over a year and half maybe. But Dan's main focus was on the man in the suit caring his little girl past him and to a black car. "Get in." was all that was said from the man after he placed his burden in to the car laying across the seat of the car. Dan had no choice but to get in after her.

Now they were at a military base with with daughter being treated for the broken ankle he had no way to contact Emma to tell her what happened. To make matters worst the blond man was killed when Hermione sent that electric wave when he had been holding her. The men in suits said not to worry about it that the man was a murder that was sentenced to death anyways. However that wasn't what worried Dan it was the fact that Hermione was becoming more dangerous. What if she accidentally kills her mother or himself? They needed to find a way to help her. Dan was startled out of his thoughts when Hermione walked up to him No cast or any sign that her ankle had been broken. "how is that possible? I heard her bone break as she hit the ground!" Dan asked in astonishment.

"That Mr. Granger is a state secret. However since little Hermione here is a very gifted little woman we will share the state secret with you. But first how about we get your wife from the lounge and I am sure little Hermione is ready to eat some lunch." The man in a suit said as he lead them to pick up Emma and go to get some lunch. "By the way my name is James. My partner that took care of Hermione is Lionel." James said while offering his hand to Dan and then kissed the back of Hermione's hand.

 **3 Hours later**

Dan and Emma sat on a couch in a room they were showed to after lunch Hermione was asleep on the love seat. Right after lunch they were taken to this room and she was placed on the love seat with a pink blanket and Dan and Emma were lead to the table where they were given lots of information now that they had all of the information they had to talk it over. Both trying to take in all the information they were given.

Their daughter was a witch, normally when she turned eleven she would be introduced to the magical world. However since not only did the legionary MI6 see her use a much higher rate of magic then normal for a child of her age to the point if left untrained till eleven the amount of danger of a fatality was high. Add to the fact she had already killed a man with her gift when she was scared proved how dangerous her ability would become is she scared easily. They were being offered a way to have her trained and be able to socialize with other gifted children.

The MI6 was also willing to offer both Dan and Emma a fantastic training opportunity that could help them in the future. Both deciding to to if they could do it on a trial bases to see how Hermione reacts to the other children.

Dumbledore couldn't help but start at a envelope he received by owl over an half hour ago. The mere fact it was from offices of the royal services caused him to stare at the envelope he had yet to open it to find out what they wanted. 'How did the muggles find a way to contact a wizard was beyond him. No muggle was allowed to know how to contact the wizarding world unless they had family that was in the wizarding world.' Dumbledore kept staring at the letter till Minerva startled him. "Are you just going to stare at the letter or are you going to open it? The seal on the back shows it is from someone very important." Minerva pointed out in monotone. Smirking inward as she knew who it was from and the basics of what the letter contained.

"I will open it back in the office." Albus said as he placed the letter in his pocket before finishing his breakfast. Not even looking at the paper before he headed up stairs to office.

Sitting down in his chair behind his desk he opened the letter with a feeling of dread.

 _Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

 _By the order of her Majesty this letter is to officially inform you that Harry James Potter child of Lilly Marie Potter Nee Evans and James Harold Potter is officially under the protection of the royal courts and under the Royal Marriage Act of 1772. This is to officially inform you that you are hereby forbidden to have any type of contact in regards to Harry James Potter with out the expressed permission of these courts. And any and all Marriage contracts concerning Harry James Potter are hereby void._

 _Yours truly_

 _Office of the Queens Courts._

'How the hell did the brat end up in the queens hands? Damn all my recent plans for the brat are out for now. No matter I will create new plans to ensure the brat ends up loyal and obedient to me.' Albus was so deep in thought that he failed to notice the floo flare up and three aurors stepped out. Amelia Bones was leading the team with Mad eye moody and a rooky fresh out of the academy last week.

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore we are here on the ministers orders, have you read today's paper?" Amelia asked while trying to figure out how to best deal with the statements and proof the ministry was sent from the paper last night. And while they were waiting on an investigation team that was sent to see weather the statements in the paper was accurate or not.

"I'm afraid I have not had the time to read the papers recently with all the demans on Wizengamot." Albus said while rubbing his eyes and took the copy of the Daily Prophet shock and horror going across his face at the same time.

The daily Prophet

Dumbledore defies Potter will. Dumbledore attempts to place Potter heir with magic hatting muggles.

By Rick Ashcan

That's right folks you heard it right Albus Dumbledore ordered the sealing of lord and Lady Potters will just hours after the confirmed deaths of Lord and Lady Potter. Claiming himself as the Potter heir magical gardain he placed the Potter heir our savor on the doorstep of Lily Potter Nee Evens muggle sister. Now everyone who knew Lily knew her sister is a magic hater. One of our reporters went and asked Lily Potter's sister and brother in law some questions about their thoughts on the murders of the Potter family and their thoughts of having the honor of being given custody of our savior. Our reporters were sickened by the their responses however as we promised we put the interview in the paper a word of warning this is not for those of a weak heart.

Rick Ashcan: Good evening Mr. and Miss Dursley. I am sorry to bother you however in order to ensure you are not harassed by many I would like a few minutes of your time to ask you on your thoughts of the recent events that took place on Halloween?

Mr. Dursley: I don't want freaks like you in the neighborhood. However as we have seen many of you freaks around the area lately we will answer your questions and give you a warning to your readers as well STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY FAMILY FREAKS OR I WILL BE CALLING THE AUTHORITES.

Rick Ashcan: I will make sure our readers know you have no wish to be bothered. Now first question. I am sorry about your sisters death Mrs. Dursley you have my sympathy how do you feel about the fact your sister died bringing down the dark wizard who killed hundreds of witches and wizards and over three hundred non magical people like yourselves?

Mrs. Dursley: For the record Lily Potter was not a sister to me. However we are thrilled to hear that the murder who dared to think he could get away with killing normal folks like us. And good ridans to that filthy freak who dared to call herself my sister. As far as I am concerned Lily died when she left to go to the school for freaks.

Mr. Dursley: Freaky bitch was abnormal and not worth the time of us normal hard working folks.

Rick Ashcan: um okay. Albus Dumbledore had thoughts to give you Lily's son to raise along side your son what is your thoughts on that?

Mrs. Dursley: I would beat the little freak for daring to be near us normal folks.

Mr. Dursley: I would put the little freak in a tub of bleach and bring him in to the forest and dump oil on him before lighting the freak on fire and leaving him there to burn to death.

This reporter left after hearing that. However for the record this reporter went and asked a muggleborn co work what bleach was and what it does to the human body. This is the answer I was given Bleach is a chemical typically a solution of sodium hypochlorite or hydrogen peroxide used to whiten or sterilize materials. it's highly corrosive to the skin, lungs and eyes, as well as other materials, and can actaully cause frost bite to the skin and eyes, as well as chemical burns and ulcerations.

The oxidation of chlorine may also form hypochlorous acid, which has the ability to penetrate and destroy cell structure. It increases asthma and allergy symptoms because of the likelihood of inhalation. It can also cause wheezing, bronchospasm and sometimes noncardiogenic pulmonary edema (a lung condition that prevents enough oxygen from entering the blood) small children and birds are more susceptible because of their small air capacity and the likelihood of filling their lungs with vapors. Ingestion of bleach causes corrosive damage to the tissues of the gastrointestinal tract.

We here at the daily Prophet feel sick knowing that the fat muggle Mr. Dursley would have done such a thing to a baby let alone our savor. Add to that we all know oil is used to light lamps and is highly flamable. We here at the Daily Prophet thank the fates that interfered with our saviors placement. We here at the Daily Prophet recived a certified copy of the Potter's will whinessed by Albus Dumbledore him self and we forward the certified copy to the DMLE however here is a real shocker the will which is copyed below clearly states that The Potter heir was NEVER to go to Lily's sister. It also states the Sirius Black was not the secert Keeper and he is the Poter heirs true gardeian. As his BONDED godfather.

Yet the day after the Potters murder Albus Dumbledore told the DMLE and the papers that Sirius Black was the secert keeper. And ordered an areast warrant for Black on the spot. Lucky for Black he has not been seen since the order was released.

What is Albus Dumbledore playing at knowing placing our savor with magic hating muggles? What is he doing ordering the sealing of a legal document of a lord? Sirius Black tried to get his godson on Halloween however Albus Dumbledore gave Hagrid the orders to take baby Harry and not allow anyone else to have him. The fact that he refused to have baby Harry given to his LEGAL gardain counts as kidnapping and this reporter thinks both Hagrid and Albus Dumbledore should be investigated of kidnapping a minor of an noble house.

The fact remains it was only the intervention of the fates themselves that saved baby Harry from a painful and groosem death. We were sent photos of baby Harry showing us he is indeed safe. However to prevent possible kidnapper and murders the location of where our savor is and who is caring for him is refused to be reviled for our savors protection.

Albus dropped the copy of the paper on his desk. Trying to think of how to get himself out of the legal mess that was shown in the paper.

While Albus had been reading the paper Amelia got word that the documents sent to them was indeed correct and legal. She now had the orders to arrest Albus Dumbledore and Hagrid for kidnapping.

" Albus Dumbledore on orders of the minister herself you are hereby under arrest for the illegal sealing of documents that prove the innocence of a man. As well as charges of lying to auotheies kidnapping and child abandonment. There is a possible charge of attempted murder and child abuse charges as well. You have the right to a legal representative and the right to remain quite." Amelia said as her partners disarmed Albus and scanned him for spare wands and port keys. After finding and removing two of each they placed him in magic restraining cuffs and led him out of his office and placed him in a cell that prevented all magic including Phoenixes.

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE BEEN BUSY. WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON. AS ALWAYS I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

PLEASE REVIEW.

*** I would like to thank Marksteelejr for giving me the idea to use the Royal Marriage Act of 1772


	4. More cases of accdential magic and death

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THE HARRY POTTER SEIRES. On a personal note, I feel that if someone has started a story and left it for over a year untouched while starting more than 30 other stories then they abandoned the story and should be considered as such and adopted out. Anyways on to my story

First part of the story is done from part of the book done by JK Rowling and Again I DON'T OWN HER WORK...

What if Harry was removed from Privet drive as soon as Dumbledore left? What if he was taken to be raised by a group of people who not only love him but train him to complete his destiny with the power and backing of the queen of England herself and her personal Head Wizard? How would the wizarding world respond to finding out that their hero was dumped on a door step to magic hating muggles and that their hero was raised with knowledge of both worlds?

Chapter 4

Albus was beyond ferrous how dare they think they had the right to lock him up on some made up shit the reporter for the daily prophet placed in the paper? He had been locked in this cell for over two weeks now. He voiced his point to his lawyer that even muggles were not as stupid as to voice that they would abuse a baby even if on the slightest chance it was the truth to a reporter.

However, his lawyer said that the claim will be brought to the courts attention during the trial. As to being held in a cell for such a period his lawyer shrugged and said that by law they can hold a prisoner for up to ninety days without trail.

The reasons for his trial taking so long as it had was the fact that many citizens of the wizarding world were released after them saying they were under the Imperius curse were being found hanging from the rafters of the ministry atrium. All of them appeared to be beaten in some way or another before being killed. Words were carved in to their bodies words like murder rapist woman beater. Amelia Bones wasn't worried about the scums deaths she was more worried about the fact that many of the ones were husband and wives that had young children who no one seemed to know where they were.

What was really unnerving was that somehow Bellatrix and her husband and brother in law were all found as well hanging from the rafters along with Barty Crouch Jr the four seemed to be treated even worst then the others had been while no clue as to who or how they ended up dead hanging from the rafters. Bellatrix hands were removed along with her feet and that was done while she was alive. She seemed to die from her own hair being wrapped around her throat. But that was only on first sight only an full investigation would tell how they died.

Buckingham Palace.

Over the course of the last three weeks young children were being brought in from different families and being adopted by the staff of Buckingham Palace. Dan and Emma Granger were sitting with many other adults watching as Hermione played with other children not only her age and around her age but enjoying herself while she was at it. Her new adopted sister was sitting in a baby carrier sound asleep. Unfortunately, the child's name was unknown till they adopted her calling her Titania.

Currently Hermione is sitting on the floor with a group of other children putting a large floor puzzle together. A boy with wild black hair sat directly to her left helping the best he could with a couple pieces. A boy with white blond hair sat on her other side handing her the pieces. A little girl with strawberry blond hair sat next to him trying to put to pieces together.

Across the room two other boys who seemed to give off the impression that they didn't understand English sat coloring on the floor. Another boy sat looking at books in the corner of the room. When the strawberry blond-haired girl sneezed the whole room and its occupants ended up bright pink.

Adults from around the room moved to fix this burst on accidental magic. Which left both Dan and Emma thankful for being in the room and not out at a store having Hermione do that. A laugh beside Emma caused the two to look over. 

"Sorry, couldn't help myself. Name is Sirius Black this is Remus, seeing what Daphne did in an accidental burst of magic reminds me of what Harry did to his biological father." Sirius said from his seat. Seeing their expectant looks he continued. "Harry had a tummy ache and was very fussy James his father kept trying to give Harry his binky well Harry didn't want it and after it was pushed in to his mouth for the fifth time the binky disappeared from Harry's mouth and ended up in James mouth stuck to the point he had to go to the hospital to get it removed." Sirius said with a sad smile.

"I don't know Sirius I think the time Harry caused his bottle to get stuck in your mouth was funnier. After all it took the hospital accidental magic reversal almost two days before they were able to get it loose." Remus said from beside him smirking.

This caused Dan and Emma to laugh as well both extremely thankful that Hermione never did that to them. While the four-started talking about different bounds of accidental magic the kids have had the kid with the wild black hair walked slowly to them.

"foot moon. Up! Sleepy." Remus looked down at Harry and smiled before picking him up and letting the boy use him as a pillow.

They continued to talk for a while till it was close enough to lunch time, by this time Harry had already woken up and was back playing with all the other kids. Hermione and him often held hands as they moved from spot to spot with the other kids.

James and Bellarose walked in and spoke to them asking the four to join them for lunch after getting an agreement Bellarose walked over and picked Harry up while Emma picked Hermione up and the two kids waved bye to their other friends. As their friends, new parents were picking them up as well.

Sirius and Remus had decided that even though Harry was going to raise to call James and Bellarose his mom and dad and Sirius and Remus as his uncles the two decided to take on another child to raise as their own. They had taken Draco and Daphne as their kids the two would be raised as brother and sister and cousins to Harry.

After a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup for the kids they all went to their rooms for a nap.

Hermione went to sleep in her bed while Titania was placed in her crib. From what Dan and Emma were told Titania was only a couple weeks old. Her biological sister was Daphne and their parents were part of the group that had been attacking Britten the last hand full of years both parents were sentenced to death and both girls were to be adopted Dan and Emma had wanted another child however Emma could no longer carry children carrying Hermione almost killed her so they had planned to adopt when Hermione started have the bounds of accidental magic. Now knowing what has been happening they decided to take on the baby that needed a new mom and dad. While her true sister would be raised with another family.

ELSWHERE

Three members of MI6 spoke softly to the agent calling the shots "She is investigating the disappearance of the children. It won't be long before she has the whole magical world looking for them which could lead to disasters." One wispard to the others.

"Agreed if she keeps asking questions she will end up reviling us to both worlds." Another wispard

"Well then we need to silence her one way or another. I think the best course of action which would be safest for all involved is to capture her and make sure she understands that the children are safe and will remain safe without the darker prospects of the magical world influencing them. Mike, you and John carefully subdue her and be careful. I want no causalities." 006 said as he left to inform M what was going on.

Amelia Bones was extremely worried as the last thing she remembered was sitting at her desk drinking a tea when the next thing she knew she was waking up in a room and even though she still had her wand on her she couldn't use any magic. She carefully looked around the room as she tried to find a way out of the room. Her attention was turned to the door when two people in muggle suits walked in.

"Good evening Madam Bones. We apologies for the way we had to bring you here. We understand you are looking for the children of the presently departed murders. We want to assure you that all the children of those rabid dogs are safe as well as Harry Potter. We know you are a curious woman and very good at getting information." The man on the right said as soon as she looked at them.

"Yes, I am looking for the children where are they and where am I?" Amelia demanded

"You are in a secret base that is classified to all. The children are here with their new families to be raised without the blood prejudice and the fear of being punished for speaking to one of lesser blood as those rabid dogs called all that don't marry their cousin or sister. We will show you the new families however you will not be able to discover the location of our base. If you are ready we can go." The Man of the left spoke while holding the door for Amelia and his partner.

Slowly walking through the halls Amelia noticed it looked like an upscale manor with so many doors. The décor looked like nothing she had ever seen before. Finally, she was shown in to a large room that was full of all kinds of toys books and games, upon seeing so many children she mentally started looking for the ones of the death eaters. She spotted the Malfoy boy sitting beside a black-haired boy that looked like James Potter, figuring that was Harry Potter and noticing the little girl on the other side of Potter boy looked nothing like any of the missing children she looked to the other side of the Malfoy boy and saw a brown-haired boy that looked like the Nott kid. Looking around she saw many different children, some of the pureblood kids sitting with muggleborns or muggle children she smiled she wished for Susan to be amongst the happy children. Looking at the adults she noticed that she knew almost none of them until her eyes landed on Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Both were sitting there talking with other adults while keeping a watchful eye on the children. She watched as one of the kids sitting next to the Crabb and Goyle children caused the butterflies on the papers they were coloring to come to life flying around the three boys.

Now that Amelia Bones had finally found out where the kids of the dead death eaters were as well as who took care of getting rid of the scum bags, she approached the two that took her here to see for herself that the children were safe and happy. discovering that the two were members of MI6 she was shocked and very pleased that the children were all safe and happy after getting to see them all together she asked if there was any way she could join with Susan her orphaned niece. They gave her a portkey to bring Susan in to the day care center and return and pick her up after work at the ministry. She was told not to worry about the hours if she needs to be gone a few nights they would ensure she is well cared for, knowing Susan was safe and well cared for while she worked gave Amelia the ability to focus on the cases she was dealing with at the moment.

Knowing that she had to gather all information for Albus Dumbledore's case was going to take at least the whole day if not more. First, she went to the reporter who interviewed the Dursleys to find out exactly how he got the information from them on what they would do to the savior of the wizarding world.

Well that's all for this chapter….

Sorry folks about how long it has taken to get this chapter up.

Much love

Next chapter will be up soon I hope.


	5. trails and more

Sorry about it taking so long to post the next chapter. My computer was stolen and I lost everything I had written for this story. I had hoped when I downloaded the word document on to my new computer I would keep the old work. It has the names of the files but will not open them up. So, sorry I had to start back at the beginning of the chapter.

A baby's cry echoed throughout the halls of the warren complex that held the new families of magical children. Though the child's cry surprised many none knew what they could do to help. Emma Granger looked up from her book Hermione was asleep and so was Titania, she put her book down and went to see who was so upset. Following the babies cries she found James and Bellarose with Charles and Sirius Black surrounding the little black haired boy that often plays with Hermione. Emma walked over and picked him up out of bassinet, she carefully put her finger in his mouth and he quieted down to a soft snob before starting to close his eyes and falling in to a light doze. "He is teething." Emma explained to the others. "When Hermione was teething, she cried all the time our teething medicines didn't work, I don't know if it is because she is magical or if the pain was too intense for her to handle. What Dan and I had to do was use Vodka because it was an old remedy my grandmother used to use on my mom. Our only other option was to keep a finger pressed against the gums which will sooth for a small amount of time." Emma explained as she soothing rocked the little boy.

"We have potions for the teething, however we are out of stock with so many young children going through the teething process now. It won't be done till day after tomorrow. How do we work the Vodka?" Charles explained as he sighted at the quite child dozing in Emma's arms. Knowing none of them had the ability to keep their finger in his mouth for the entire night.

"Just a small amount on the finger to rub across his gums would sooth him tonight. I would recommend putting a teaspoon of Vodka in his breakfast it will help keep the pain away till almost bedtime then just another little bit on the finger rubbed along his gums." Emma explained as Sirius brought over a shot glass of Vodka to her. Smiling she carefully removed her finger from the boy's mouth who showed signs of distress and started to fuss again. She quickly dipped it in to the glass and put her finger back in to the boy's mouth. Content the pain was gone harry allowed her to remove her finger and brought his own thumb to his mouth as he fell asleep. He was placed in his bed within five minutes later sound asleep.

"Thank you, Emma. If I knew he was going to be teething so soon I would have brewed the potion for him before it got this bad. But I didn't think he would start on another set of molars so soon. He got two in right before Halloween." Sirius said while handing James the baby bottle.

"It is no problem. I heard him and recognized the pained cry as a dentist I notice those kinds of things. Harry is your godson and nephew, right?" Emma said while she cleaned her hands off.

"Yes. Up till Halloween he was raised with me always being around so when Bellarose and James couldn't calm him down Charles went to ask me to lend a hand. I got to get back to Remus though both Draco and Daphne are going through the same thing as well. I didn't know kids all teethed at the same time." Sirius joked as he walked out the door.

Emma bid all of them a good night and left James, Bellarose and Charles to their thoughts.

In an undisclosed location, the teams of MI5 and MI6 are working to combined their technology to create a device to hunt the shards of Voldemort down. On the table, next to them sat a black crystal that held on piece of the shard. 003 kept looking at it and then down at the device they were working on. "How did you guys come across that shard anyways? Perhaps if we knew that much we would figure out a way to track them down." 003 said while carefully bring a yellow wire across to the red connector.

"It is a shard that was discovered by healer Wilcox the queens' personal magical healer." 22M said as he and 23M cast magic at a couple spare stones trying to make them bind to track the shards.

Flashback

The door to the medical room banged open as Sir Charles walked in with a baby wrapped in a green blanket. "Our majesty the queen has ordered the full health check and healing on this babe. Healer Wilcox nodded and waited till the child was placed on the table before he started a full health scan. Nodding to himself as he read the child's health report. Frowning as he noticed the oddity in the scar. Doing a more in-depth scan one he normally only had to use on MI5 members when they were hit with dark spells.

After reading the results of the in-depth scan and using some colorful words. He placed the child in a body bind and went to grab a lux crystal muggles often refer to them as black diamonds. He then pulled out the ritual cart that he kept stored in a locked room for special occasions. Removing the baby blanket and the clothes he washed the child off removing any dirt or grime along with any other removable fluids.

Placing the clean boy in the center of the ritual circle with the lux crystal set at the center of the scar on the child. Using a special device to hold the crystal in place. He started the ritual to remove the oddity.

As the oddity was removed the oddity screamed as it was absorbed in to the crystal. The child's head bleeding again. He cleared the area and used the device to place the tainted crystal in to a steel box and locked it. Only then did he go and pick up the child whom needed another bath this one more soothing then the other the red area on his forehead already healing and soon will be gone. Placing a bandage around the head he gave the child some sleeping medicine and dressed him in new clothes burning the ones he was in to ensure there was no taint on them.

End flashback.

Healer Wilcox has no idea exactly what it was he only knew that the shard was an oddity or dark magic that didn't belong in the child." 22M said as he drank some tea.

"Is there a way to know what spell healer Wilcox used to detect the dark magic? Perhaps adjust the spell to help locate the shards?" 003 suggested

"Not a bad idea, the spell is quite common in healer and curse breaker training. I know the spell he used it is called dark defendium. While it is complex to do, it is very easy for those trained to do it right." 23M said while mentally going over all ways to use the spell to track such shards.

"What if we used a reverse tracking spell on the crystal to see if it will lead us to other pieces of the shards?" 22M suggested

"As of this moment, the only thing we have to lose is life itself. Just be careful and ensure you and nobody else gets hit with anything."006 said while looking over all their research from the past three weeks or so.

The reverse tracking charm seemed to prove fruitful three of the group went to see where it would lead. While the other eight worked on other ideas in case the plan fell through. While two of them went to alert MM and M what was going on as well as the healing team.

Amelia Bones was happily making progress in the case against Dumbledore. Thanks to the heads up she got from the special agents she knew that Dumbledore's lawyer was going to make a claim that the report that the Dursleys had told the paper was lies as even muggles were not that stupid. Her research in to the Dursleys gave her enough knowledge to counter that claim. She finally got permission to start using Veritaserum on those who are on trial. She planned to bring the trial of Albus Dumbledore next week. Should give her enough time to get all the loose ends tied up. With Susan happily taken care of in a safe environment she knew she could put more focus in to her work.

Dumbledore sat in his cell thinking of how else to ensure things went the way they were supposed to as it was for the greater good that things went the way he wanted them to. Smirking to himself he rubbed the golden ring on his finger one that could not be seen or detected by anyone but one of Dumbledore blood. If push came to shove he would use it. However, he hoped he didn't have to use it as it would throw his great plans in to a spinner.

A few cells down from Dumbledore sat a man who had lost everything in such a short time of a few months. The woman he loved dead, after being brainwashed by a rapist and bastard who raped his girl and altered her memories to believe she loved that rapist and hated him her true loves guts. She was his then he went to get his mastery and returned to find her in his arms and to make matters worst they had a kid together she was so brainwashed that she couldn't see they were soul mates and while he worked to undo the brainwashing she was killed along with the rapist the rapist spawn lived through the attack. He was arrested and to make matters worst the man who sworn to protect him hasn't even shown up to talk to him since his arrest as he had read about the so-called plans those muggles would have done to the spawn of his mortal enemy. His trial for his crimes of being a death eater would be on Monday, sitting in the cell for three weeks he so realized that the one who sworn to protect him wasn't going to show to help him. All that money he spent went to waste as he put himself through his masters he lost her and now he would be lucky to even live long enough to use the mastery he spent all his time working towards. Well hopefully his death will be quick and then maybe he could join the woman he loved as surely, she would be free of the altered memories and brainwashing done to her in death. Death is a mercy so surely, she would be free, right? All he could do was pray that he was right.

Monday the last of the death eaters' trails started many were young and easily manipulated by Voldemort and his death eaters. They were sentenced per their crimes. The trail of Severus Snape was a hard one decide. His answers under Veritaserum confused many and a healer was called forth to evaluate him. After a two hour delay it was discovered that his own memories were altered and had to fixed before the trail could take place. So, his trail was delayed for almost two weeks while mind healers fixed the altered memories. Finally, he was put on trial for his crimes without the altered memories forcing him to answer the questions in lies and deception.

The night before the trail Severus Snape sat in his cell 'how could Albus do that to him. Alter his memories of his true relationship with Lily make him believe that he loved Lily as more than a sister that she was. Making him believe that Potter had raped Lily and altered her memories. Making him believe that he had walked in to his home and witnessed Potter raping her. All to make sure he would hate Potters kid. That kid was Lily's child her life. He vowed if he survived he would ensure the child was safe and happy.

The trail of Severus Snape was very straight forward after his memories were repaired. His answers under the effects of Veritaserum proved to be helpful in Amelia Bones case against Dumbledore. He was sentenced to 5 years in a cell doing a work release program where he was to be sent to the hospital to work on using his masters to create cures for different issues something he had promised Lily he would do if she would convince James Potter to fund his Masters and get a master to take him on as an apprentice. In the end, it was discovered that had blackmailed Severus Snape to make him agree become a death eater and report to him Voldemort's activities and the planed raids. Not that Dumbledore did much about the information. He was sentenced to 5 years for the murders he did while spying for Dumbledore and in the service of Voldemort. Whether he was willing or not he still committed crimes and he would pay for them.

Snape sat in his cell surprised that Dumbledore didn't show to prevent the information from getting out about him black mailing a fifteen-year-old student after catching the student having sex with another male a year younger then him. And the fact he altered the fourteen-year-old student's memories to forget about the two of them dating for a year and half. Claiming that he would make the younger student believe he was raped if Severus didn't do what he was told. "Curse you Dumbledore I hope you go to hell when your crimes catch up to you."

It has now been two months since the Murder of James and Lily Potter, Amelia Bones was working hard to get all the information needed for the trail tomorrow the trail of Dumbledore. She has spoken to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin and gotten information from them to help with the questioning. So, she believed she had all the information she could get and was ready as she would ever be for the trail. She left the office and went to pick up Susan for the night.

Walking in to the daycare center she was shocked to see the room was full of rainbows and the room was extremely warm and the magical parents were working to correct the problem. Seeing Sirius Black covered in rainbow colors made her burst out laughing. A memory she was going to make sure made itself a home next to the family pensieve to view whenever she needed a laugh. Offering to lend a hand she started helping and found out that the corporates of the rainbow attack was Susan and Harry after Susan gave Harry a slobbery kiss. The corporate of the heat in the room was a brushy haired girl that had her arms crossed and was glaring at Susan. After everything was calmed down and back to normal Amelia took Susan home while saying goodnight to other parents and have a great night.

Amelia was still laughing as she realized what caused the heat source. The brushy haired girl didn't like that Susan kissed Harry on the cheek and the two had caused rainbows was surprising.

Amelia had Susan back in time for breakfast and handed Susan to one of the daycare aids that watched over the children. Amelia knew that when Harry was five he was going to be getting training and she wanted Susan to be part of that. But for now, she had to get the trail started on Albus Dumbledore.

Sorry about the delay again. Had a few issues to work out. If you want to read about Dumbledore's trail or if you want me to skim it over let me know and review. Love Lots  
Looney


End file.
